


twin size mattress

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, M/M, Nonbinary Jack Kline, Season/Series 14, but like i don’t actually remember much of s14 so just pretend i know what i’m talking about, someone please give them a hug, they/them jack rights babeyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: some funky fresh found family feelz For The Soul <3
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, everything else is found family jazz bc i yearn, its mentioned a grand total of twice but i love them ok
Kudos: 22





	twin size mattress

**Author's Note:**

> hi ignore the fact that i haven’t posted in like a year im pretending the finale didn’t happen :) 
> 
> the title is from the front bottoms song w the same name babey it has nothing to do w this fic it was just what i happened to be listening to when i was tagging this
> 
> oh yeah also this is all in lower case bc i have auto caps off and forgot to change it till after i wrote this and i am too tired to fix it so um. oops

jack is dying. sam, dean and cas, they know it. it creeps into their thoughts and into the heavy silence that falls over the room every time jack walks in. they always try to hide it, play it off. but jack knows they’re dying and they know it’s the topic of conversation whenever they aren’t around.

they have movie nights every week. dean usually picks and he usually picks the lost boys. sam pretends to be annoyed by it but jack can tell he’s just glad to be holding onto this last bit of normalcy. dean always sits on the recliner, sam and cas cuddled on the couch, and jack sits on the floor. sam keeps telling them that there’s room on the couch, they don’t have to take the floor. jack thinks it’s comfortable.

every movie night someone falls asleep. it’s usually dean, as much as he tries to deny it. jack laughs when they glance over and see him snoring.

jack likes mornings where they don’t have to do anything. no hunt to pack for, no big bads to prepare for, they can just stay in the warmth of their bed for a little longer till dean comes to tell them pancakes are ready.

there’s something special about when dean actually has the time to cook. usually they’ll stop for food on the road, which isn’t bad by any means, but there’s just something about knowing what they’re about to eat was made with love. as cheesy as it sounds, they know it’s true.

cas doesn’t need to eat and he usually doesn’t, but he always eats deans pancakes, paired with a black coffee (jack doesn’t know how he stands the stuff).

jack will waddle into the kitchen in their soft star wars pajama pants and the baggy shirt they took from sam’s room. they will hear the soft conversation and feel the warmth as they enter. they will. but for now, they’ll stay in bed for a little while longer.

there are days where jack can’t get out of bed. those are the days they think will be it. they’ll go to sleep and won’t wake up again.

the others probably think the same. jack can see it in their eyes, the sadness, the hopelessness. the pity.

those days they all stay in jacks room for the whole day. sometimes someone will go get food but they mostly stay by jacks bed. dean tries to fill the silence with jokes, sam with details about the book he’s been reading, cas with stories from all across the galaxy. and sometimes none of them talk. sometimes jack just needs to listen to the quiet.

jack sleeps a lot on these days and they know the others don’t. they watch them sleep and make sure they’re still breathing whatever shallow breath they can manage. it’s hard to breathe sometimes. the empty space where their grace used to be feels so hollow as it aches. 

jack pushes out another shaky breath.

everyone seems relived when jack wakes up the next morning. it’s obvious none of them slept, not that cas needs to or sam and dean get enough sleep normally.

on these mornings, jack wonders if they died and this is heaven, the usual routine with their family, the soft smiles and quiet good mornings. jack thinks if this was heaven they wouldn’t be sick anymore, and their mom would be there. 

they spend a lot of time wondering what it would be like to hug her.

on days where it doesn’t hurt to move, sometimes they go on little adventures. they spent a lot of time in the impala but that’s for hunts, this is just a nice day out, which is rare and it makes jack sad that they have to be sick for it.

dean let’s jack sit up front. sam and cas hold hands in the backseat and it makes jack happy to see them look at each other they way they do.

dean doesn’t let sam pick the music when he sits in the front, which is pretty much always. driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, as jack has heard him say time and time again. but today dean passes jack the little box of old cassettes and tells them to go for it, kid.

jack doesn’t know the name of what they pick, but it’s loud and dean taps the steering wheel to the tune of it. the window is rolled down and jack feels the wind in their hair.

sometimes jack feels like things are gonna be okay, with the breeze flowing through the car and the trees passing by in blurs of green.

sometimes jack can forget they’re dying.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy i hope u enjoyed i’m gonna go pass out now ✌️


End file.
